Putting is one of the most precise aspects of the game of golf. It requires a considerable amount of consistency to properly align and strike a ball so that it rolls on an intended line for a desired distance. To facilitate a consistent stroke, many golfers look favorably on a putter that provides smooth stroke, good glide, pure impact, and a bounce-less topspin ball launch.
One strategy to remove uncertainty in a putting stroke has been to anchor an extended length putter into the midsection of the golfer. Doing so reduces the total number of degrees of freedom that must be successfully controlled to provide a smooth, substantially planar stroke. Such a practice has been prohibited by rules established by the USGA and R&A rule making bodies. As such, club manufacturers have taken on a renewed interest in the design of the putter to fill the void left by the prohibition on anchored-style putters.